The Value of Life
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Erza grew up as an orphan and longed for a family. However she is among those that are being hunted after. How will things go and will she get her longed for wish? Enjoy! Eileen included! Warning for History events!
1. Proluge

In there was a land that was at war. The war was a civil war of people trying to kill off all wizards. The people of the land feared and hated anyone that was a wizard. The hated between the two sides went on for the past 10 years and now the person in charge of the hateful side was now the leader of the country.

His name was Crawford and he was having a meeting to find a way to get rid of all wizards of the land. He worked with Zeref and his groups Tartaros and the Spriggan 12.

They were all having a meeting and one of the members of the Tartaros group, Franmalth spoke.

"How are we going to get rid of these annoying wizards? Are we going to sell them into slavery? Are we going to rob them of their goods?"

Crawford chuckled.

"No. Those wizards are already being hunted and chased after her. I want to take it to the next level. I want to put an end to them either instantly or torture them to the point they die."

Zeref looked at the map.

"So which places are we going to attack first?"

Crawford nodded then pointed at a certain location.

"I want the Magnolia City to be destroyed. It's a land that takes Wizards and has orphanages for wizards to go into."

They all nodded then another member of the Tartaros group, Seilah spoke.

"Shall we arrest them in the city or shall we kill them where they stand?"

"You may do both."

Zeref looked at everyone then spoke.

"We will begin to kill and enslave the wizards right now. Tartaros group, I want you to kill everyone you see. Spriggan, I want you to arrest and torture whoever you see."

Ajeel of the Spriggan group smiled.

"Are we taking them to certain places?"

"Yes. You would put these wizards into termination and forced labor. Every man, woman and child if they are too old or too young kill them as soon as they arrive."

They all nodded in understanding what that meant.

 **In Magnolia City**

There was a 13 year old girl that had scarlet hair that hung to her lower back. She had brown eyes and two strands of scarlet hair that framed her face. She wore a white long sleeve blouse and a red tie. She wore a long dark blue skirt and brown boots. Her name was Erza but she didn't have a last name.

Erza was an orphan and just like any other orphan she longed for a family that loved her. She wanted to have siblings to play with, a father to play with and a mother to dance with. However, the more she longed for that dream, the sadder she became.

Erza was well aware that not many children were adopted, mainly because Magnolia City was known for having the most wizards of the land. Along with that anyone who lived outside of the city hated wizard and would chase them off if they tried to make a new living.

Erza wished that the world was different but she knew it was foolish to think of such a thing.

She soon heard screaming from afar and looked behind her.

To her absolute horror she saw a large dark smoke cloud that looked like there was a major fire in the city.

Without thinking Erza ran in the direction the fire was coming from only to drop to her knees in distraught when she saw that it was the orphanage she lived in on fire.

'No….!'

Tears poured down her face then Erza heard a yell not too far from her.

"I see a wizard child! Get her!"

Erza got to her feet and made a run for it. She didn't dare run in the open, she made sure to run into alley ways to buy time to hide and get away from the people that were chasing after her.

When she found a small underground opening she jumped right in and hid inside the subway. She went on running and soon found others that were hiding from the attackers.

'What's going on? Why are they doing this to us?'

Erza went on running. True she was hiding from the people attacking their city but it was only going to be for a matter time before these wizard hunters came to the underground passage ways.

She soon passed a gate and her eyes widen in horror when she saw the gate behind her close. She looked behind her to hear screaming from the other side of the gate.

The Wizard hunters had opened the passage ways for the water to rush in. So whoever was on the other side f the gate were trapped and were going to drown.

Erza quickly ran out of there and found the train station. To her surprise the people there were being boarded and soon a tall man in a black suit came to her.

"Child, where are your parents?"

She looked away with sadness then the man led her to another cart of the train.

"Get in."

Erza got into the train cart and the man closed the door.

Not long after all the doors were closed, the train took off to another place.

For three days Erza was locked in the train cart with other children. They didn't have any food or water. As they were locked in the train cart they soon felt the train slow down to a stop.

When the doors opened the Wizard Hunters were yelling, telling the prisoners to get out of the train.

Erza, along with the wizards that were with her were formed into a large line while the Wizard Hunters were pulling wizards from the line randomly. It was nighttime and Erza couldn't see that well but she was able to tell what was going on, mostly by the yelling around her. She was among those that were left in the line while those who were chosen were taken away.

Erza's group was then taken through a process of becoming a slave.

 **AN: Alright there is the first chapter! I hope that it was a good introduction for you. Just a reminder, this fanfic has real life history events that happened. You have been warned again! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Slavery

For two months Erza was a slave in a force labor territory. They were given very little food. A loaf of bread and a quart of soup. Erza knew that some slaves would take the chance of running away but in the end every slave that tried to run away was either killed or they were brought back to made examples of for the rest of the prisoners.

One time three slaves tried to run away but the Wizard Hunters brought a wagon back with their dead bodies inside. Another time a group of the outdoor laborers tried to escape. A couple were killed at the gate and the others were killed in front of the other slaves. When that group was killed every slave that was present were forced to watch. If anyone was caught looking away they were killed as well, when that happened three more people were killed.

Children were no exception. Those who were too young to work in the force labor were put into a wagon and rolled away. Erza witnessed those children being taken away. She did wonder where they were being taken. She soon got her answer when she heard bombs go off from a short distance. Later that same day she saw the same wagon but it was empty, since then Erza swore to herself that she would never run away from that place and that she would work hard, if that was what it took for these Wizard Hunters to allow her to live.

Where the force labor was located, winter was going to be heavy of course if you were a prisoner that didn't mean anything to the Wizard Hunters.

One day Erza and a few other girls in her age group were taken to the woods. Erza was scared but she wondered what this particular Wizard Hunter had in mind for them. They soon arrived at a small shed and the Wizard Hunter looked at them.

"Alright you maggots, the doctor is going to check if any of you are sick."

With that the doctor showed up. He wore a white lab coat and began to examine the girls one at a time.

When it was Erza's turn the doctor had examined her eyes, neck and mouth. He also check her upper back then grabbed a marker. Erza felt him write something but she wasn't sure what. All she hoped for was that it wasn't anything bed.

After the doctor marked her she was taken outside with the other girls that were done. When she got outside the Wizard Hunter checked her back then had her to stand on the right side while the other girl stood on the left. Erza was nervous but didn't show it when she saw that she was the only one who stood on the right.

When the checkups were done they all went back to the Slave territory Erza was taken inside into another room while the other children were taken away.

As she was in that room another Wizard Hunter came to her and had her pinned down, onto her front.

"So you're fine to go to the next place, finally."

She then felt him take something hot and traced whatever it was that was on her back. Erza whimpered but she did her best not to scream out. When it was over the Wizard Hunter dragged her to the train and put her into the train cart.

"Off to the Grapevine with you."

With that he left her alone. Erza was in too much pain and she felt so weak to even move as she just laid on the floor of the train cart she was in.

'What's going….to happen….next…..?'

She passed out after that.

When Erza came to she felt heavy rolling as if she was on the train. Part of her was happy but at the same time she wasn't sure if being on a train was the best thing. She was happy to let her body rest but what good was it if there wasn't any food or water. To top it off they were in the far north so being in a metal train with no food, water or even blankets was enough to kill the prisoners. At this point they were going to freeze to their deaths if nothing else.

A few days later the freezing cold got worse. It got so bad that the wheels froze into the tracks. The Wizard Hunters were able to get out of their carts but they wondered what to do with the prisoners so the leader made the call to their boss.

"Hello?"

"Lady Kyouka the train froze on the tracks. What should we do?"

"Are those insects still in the train?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Leave them. Let them freeze to their deaths."

"Yes ma'am."

With that the Wizard Hunters left, leaving the slaves in the frozen train carts.

Inside the freezing train carts Erza hugged herself to keep warm but it didn't do much for her as she didn't have much body heat. She looked next to her to a far corner to see a coupe of fellow prisoners that looked so pale that they almost looked dead. Erza lowered her head and closed her eyes.

'Why is this…..happening to us?'

It felt like hours had passed because of how cold everyone in the train cart was. Some have froze to death and it was scaring some of the living. Those who were still alive had lost hope since they were soon to freeze to death and no one would know until it was far too late.

Sone a heavy noise was heard. It sounded like someone or something was hitting the frozen lock of the door to force it open. Erza and some of the living all looked and soon to their low hope, the door slid open and they heard voices.

"Get them help! Gather those who are still alive and tend to them!"

The group that had come were the resistance. It was a group that was against the Wizard Hunters. They gathered everyone who was still alive, Erza included and took them to a place that had warmth and food.

After getting hot soup and blankets Erza was carried to a room to sleep.

After having a good rest and a filled stomach Erza was among a group that were given tickets to board a cruise liner to sail from the nightmare land to head to freedom. Words couldn't describe how Erza felt but she was happy to do."

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 2! Thank you for reading! What will happen to Erza now? I will update soon!**


	3. Passenger

Erza and the prisoners were clothed and were sent to be passengers on a large cruise liner. They were all passengers riding in third class. To Erza it didn't matter that much to her. Part of her was still scared of what would happen if the Wizard Hunters were to attack the ship. She already saw on the boat deck that there weren't many lifeboats and if something were to happen getting on a life boat would be difficult.

For a few days Erza stayed on the boat deck as much as she could. One night she spotted an object that looked like a necklace. She picked it up and looked at it.

It was a golden necklace that had a red gemstone. To Erza it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life, next to flowers. Erza then lowered her head.

"This isn't mine; I wonder where the Lost and Found is."

Erza left to look and soon found the Lost and Found room. When she got there she saw a man there and the man looked at her.

"Hello little girl, is something wrong?"

Erza handed him the necklace.

"I found this on the boat deck."

The man nodded.

"Thank you child. I'm sure the owner will be happy to see it."

Erza nodded then left to go back to the boat deck.

When she got to the back of the boat deck she sat on one of the benches. She then laid back on it and looked up at the star filled sky. It was lovely, for some reason looking up at the sky always seemed to comfort Erza. At the force labor she couldn't see the sky mainly because of how dusty the area was. It was so dusty that the sun couldn't shine three but Erza knew it was there since the birds were chirping.

As for staying out on the boat deck she just liked it. She felt trapped in the third class parts of the ship. True she was an orphan that was trying to be free from the Wizard Hunters. She didn't want a rich life, she just wanted to find a home that would accept her for who she was.

It wasn't long before sleep took over her.

 **In the first class**

A young man with long blond hair put into a ponytail and wore a black suit was unbraiding his mistress's hair.

"Milady, I swear I will find that necklace."

The woman who had ordered him to unbraid her hair was sitting with her arms folded.

She had long scarlet hair and was wearing a black night gown.

"I want you to find that necklace, I'm waiting for my orders right now."

"Yes Milady."

After that Eileen climbed into her bed.

"You may go, Neinhart."

Neinhart nodded then left out of the room, turning the light out.

When he walked to the large hallway of the first class he was dreading.

"What am I going to do? If I don't find that stupid necklace then Lady Eileen will put me as a slave with the third class."

In his case that was dangerous. True he was a member of the Spriggan 12 but his mistress was beyond far from his league. Between the Tartaros group and the Spriggan 12, Zeref had ranked the Spriggan 12 stronger. However in the Spriggan 12 Eileen and one other member of the Spriggan 12 were the strongest to the point that everyone feared them.

As for the necklace he didn't understand why it was so important but he knew well not to say a word to belittle it, out of fear of feeling Eileen's wrath. She may have been beautiful but she was extremely deadly.

He made it to the boat deck but something caught his eye.

On the third class area of the boat deck there was a maid of the ship that was putting a blanket on a sleeping child.

'What is that maid doing with that third class girl?'

He waited for the maid to leave then he went to the sleeping child. To his surprise he saw that this child looked just like Eileen but more of an innocent version of her. He then began to wonder if Eileen had any family members but he remembered that Eileen didn't have children and from what he also gathered she was single and didn't have any siblings.

He brushed it off then headed back to the first class part of the ship.

The next day Neinhart was walking and he went to the Lost and Found with very little hope in finding the necklace.

When he got there the man that worked in there.

"Hello Sir, how can we help you?"

"I'm looking a golden necklace that has a red gemstone."

The man smile.

"You came right on time."

"I did?"

"Yes a little girl came and returned the necklace."

He handed Neinhart the necklace and Neinhart looked at him.

"What does the girl look like?"

"She looked to be about 12 or 13 and she has long scarlet hair."

Neinhart wondered if it was the little girl he saw then nodded. He left and headed back to the first class passenger area. When he arrived to Eileen's room he entered.

"Lady Eileen?"

He stopped when he saw Eileen reading something. She set the paper down and looked at him.

"Come, Neinhart."

He went to her and put the necklace on her. She smiled at it then she closed her eyes.

"Master Zeref has given the message to me. There is a large number of those Wizard prisoners. Even those who were in that frozen train were set free."

"What is the order.

Eileen lowered her head.

"We have to sink the ship."

"What about those who aren't wizards?"

Eileen looked at him and he stepped back.

"The wizard prisoners are all in third class and plus there aren't many lifeboats. If this ship were to sink and it will, more than half of the passengers will not survive. Along with that these water are beyond freezing so their deaths will be quick."

Neinhart nodded then Eileen held the gem part of her necklace in her hand.

"Where did you find my necklace?"

"I didn't. A girl from the third class found it and she took it to the Lost and Found."

"Is that so? What does the girl look like? Show her to me."

Neinhart led Eileen to the boat deck and went to a gate that led to the third class.

"There she is. She's on the railing."

Eileen looked and to her slight surprise the girl looked like a child version of her.

"Does she have parents?"

"I don't know much about her."

Eileen turned to leave.

"I'm going back to my room. When that girl is alone, take her to the lowest deck. Tie her up and question her."

With that she left and Neinhart watched Erza from afar just to stay unnoticed by the other passengers.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	4. Sinking

As Eileen was in her room she was on the phone talking to Zeref.

"Yes. I got the message. What time is the torpedo coming?"

"It will be fired at the ship in a few hours."

"You're sinking the ship at night."

"Yes. Eileen if you plan on getting out of there alive I would advise you to leave in one hour. If you try to leave after the attack you will be found out."

"I understand."

With that the call was over and Eileen sat on her bed as she thought about her time limit. She then looked up to see her other servants, Heine and Juliet coming to her.

"Both of you go onto the boat deck and get a boat ready. Get extra blankets and whatever food you can find. I will be there in 30 minutes."

They both nodded then left and Eileen made her way to the lowest deck.

When she got there she went straight to the room only to see Neinhart talking to the young child that she had ordered for him to tie up.

"Anything, Neinhart?"

Neinhart looked at her.

"Only her name and age."

Eileen looked at Erza and let out a small smile as she went over to Erza.

"My, you're a cutie."

She reached out to caress Erza's cheek and Erza flinched. She couldn't back away because Neinhart had tied her to a chair.

"Let me go."

"Tell me your name child."

"Erza."

"Erza what?"

Erza looked away.

"It's just Erza, I don't have a last name."

Eileen just looked at her.

'So she is an orphan since birth.'

Eileen then stroked Erza's cheek then spoke.

"You know Erza, I was told by my butler here that you were the one who found my necklace. I wanted to show my gratitude to you."

Erza looked at her then Eileen cupped her chin so that Erza was looking at her.

"I will spare your life if you come with me. I will take you under my wing as my daughter."

Erza just blinked.

"Why are you making this offer to me? We just met."

Eileen smiled in amusement then whispered in Erza's ear.

"This ship will sink tonight. More than half of the passengers on this ship will die tonight. If you come along with me, you won't be one of them."

She backed away and Erza lowered her head.

"No."

Eileen raised a brow.

"You choose death of a prisoner over a life with a family?"

"….."

"What a pity, I was hoping that you would come with me."

Her expression became a stoic one as she leaned closer. Erza turned her head out of fear but her eyes shot opened when she felt Eileen kiss her cheek.

"It won't make a difference if you tell anyone what I told you but just for your safety. Be on the boat deck in two hours. I'm sure that you have seen how many life boats there are."

Erza looked at her and Eileen went on.

"More than half of the passengers will die a freezing death."

With that Eileen turned to leave.

"Untie her, Neinhart. I'm sure she won't be any trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

After Erza was free she ran from them and they both went up to the boat deck.

When they got there they got into their lifeboat and lowered themselves down without anyone else seeing them.

When they were rowing away Eileen looked at the time. At this rate the large cruise liner was going to meet its end in less than three hours.

Eileen had a blank expression on her face.

"Such a pity."

All three of her servants looked at her and she went on.

"I was so close to having what I wanted."

Neinhart raised a brow.

"What is it that you desired the most, Milady?"

Eileen looked back at the ship.

"What I desire the most is to have a child."

Neinhart then understood why Eileen made the offer to Erza but he didn't say anything.

 **2 hours later**

A large explosion was heard and the ship was shaken as if it was struck by something. Erza became scared as she remembered what Eileen had told her.

' _The ship will sink tonight.'_

Erza had gotten lost. Ever since she boarded the large cruise ship she never learned her way around. All she had to keep in mind was that she had to get to the boat deck. Indeed she does know the small amounts of boats were which made things worse.

As she ran through the hallway she thought about what the lady had said to her.

' _I will take you under my wing as my daughter.'_

Erza stopped running then lowered her head.

"Did she really mean that or was she trying to get my hopes up?"

Erza put her hand on her cheek where Eileen had kissed her then blushed.

"That was the very first time I was ever shown affection."

Erza then went back to running to get out of there.

"If I make it out of here alive then maybe I might see her."

Erza soon stopped running when she heard a light splashing sound. She looked down at her feet only to see that water was slowly making its way into the hall that she was in.

'Oh no!'

Erza went back to running. At this rate she had to find a map of the ship and hope that she wasn't too far from the next level. She soon found a map of the ship and saw that she was just a few doors away from the next gate that was close to the stairs.

She ran to it and ran up the stairs. That was until she saw that the gate that led to the next upper deck was being blocked. Other third class passengers were crowding the locked gates. On the other side of the gates were the workers of the ship.

"Let us go! At least let the women and children go through!"

One of the workers yelled back.

"You Wizards slaves are the cause of this!"

Erza took a step back then ran away from there. She couldn't bring herself to waste time waiting. If the workers had them locked away then they were going to drown before freezing to death in the water.

'I'm scared….I have to get to the boat deck somehow!'

Erza made it to a far hallway only to be in knee high freezing water. She was starting to feel numb in her legs but that didn't stop her from running up some stairs to a gate. When she got to the gate her eyes went into horror when she realized that the gate was locked. The workers must have known that the ship was going to sink just like the woman did.

'I don't get it, what did we wizards do wrong that made everyone hate us?'

Erza wanted to cry but she knew that crying wasn't going to save her.

"Maybe I should have accepted that offer from that woman, but it's too late now."

Erza looked behind her at the water was rising fast. Even if she could look for another way she would only be facing her death faster. At this rate if she tried to run back the other way the water would be at her shoulders and she would be trapped with all the other passengers of her class.

She soon heard a voice calling out.

"Hello?! Is anyone down here?!"

Little hope rose in Erza as she called back.

"Yes!"

Soon an old woman that worked for the cruise liner appeared.

"You poor girl."

She rushed to open the gate to let Erza out.

"Are all the gates locked?"

"Yes ma'am."

The old woman frowned then she led Erza up all the stairwells to get to the boat deck.

'Please let me get this child to a bat in time.'

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	5. Wishes

The old maid, Hilda managed to get Erza to the boat deck. Just as she had hoped there were a couple more boats, sad part was one of the life boats had been flipped over after being pushed off the side of an upper level. Hilda had Erza to stay close to her but was worried when she saw that water was rushing towards them. She looked at Erza debating whether she should get Erza away from the water or should she have Erza to stay to get on the life boat. Judging by how many were running from the water staying by the life boat might be a better idea so she had Erza to stay out of harm's way as people were in a major panic to get away from the freezing water.

The life boat that they were closest to was still flipped over but it was floating as water was rising.

Feeling that the boat wasn't going to be flipped over anytime soon made Hilda even more concerned as she had Erza to climb onto the boat. After that Hilda wished Erza good luck as she joined the rest of the other passengers to the back of the ship.

As Hilda left erza had watched her leave and she became scared again.

'No, please don't go.'

Erza felt the life boat under her floating away from the sinking ship.

The further she was getting the clearer of how the ship was sinking.

Erza could see the ship tilting to the side but roughly half the ship was already under the freezing water.

Erza watched as people three furniture out to the water for those in the water to float in. She saw people running uphill to the back of the ship and a few people sliding from where they were to the freezing waters. Erza had never seen such horror as she watched helplessly.

With Eileen and her group they watched with no expression. From where they were they could clearly see people sliding to the water and the people screaming.

Juliet looked at Heine who looked at her.

"What is it?"

"This was our mission but part of me think it was too much."

Heine looked back at the sinking ship.

"I don't know. It's not like we stayed to stick around."

Eileen on the other hand wasn't concerned about the people on the sinking ship but she couldn't help but think about Erza. So what if Erza refused her offer to have a chance of surviving, there was no way a child could survive. However Eileen still partly wished that Erza would have agreed. Erza was an orphan after all and Eileen didn't have any children to call her own. To be honest it was a trigger but she didn't show it.

'I'm not of worth to have such a title.'

She then spoke.

"Neinhart?"

He looked at her.

"Yes Milady?"

"How long has the ship been sinking?"

He looked at the time.

"About a little over an hour."

"How long can someone last in this water?"

"About 20 minutes at most."

Eileen's eyes soften as she smiled.

 **50 minutes later**

The sinking ship had broken and had gone under water. All those who were outside of the ship while it was going down were now crying out for help. They had been in the water for 10 minutes. After another 5 minutes the screams had died down showing sign that many had froze to their deaths.

Erza was laying on a door that had been thrown. Before she was on the door she was on the flipped life boat. However when the ship broke and fell into the freezing water the forceful water had knocked her off the boat leaving her to float in her life jacket. She wasn't sure how long it would be if she were to freeze to death so she quickly swam to the closest floating object which was a door.

As she was on the door she could hear the screams dying down because of all the passengers in the water dying from the freezing water. She knew in the start that there weren't enough life boats so it didn't surprise her too much that none of them were coming to help them.

'I don't want to die.'

She looked up at the night sky since it seemed to be the only thing to comfort her. She mentally smiled when she saw many shooting stars.

It seemed like forever as she laid on the door and her hair was starting to freeze up. She had lost track of the shooting stars in the night sky but she saw one more that shot away. This one her eyes followed it only to see a bright light on her. She slowly turned her head and saw a life boat coming her way.

'Are they coming to help?'

Eileen was holding the flash light and was looking around. She didn't like the idea of rowing through a massive amount of frozen dead bodies but since she was in charge of the mission it was her duty to see that no one survived from the third class.

'It looks like Master Zeref got his wish.'

"…..please…..help….."

It was almost a faint whisper but Eileen barely heard it. She looked behind her to see a near frozen Erza on a floating door. Eileen was surprised but she put the light down and lifted Erza into the lifeboat. Both Heine and Juliet watched as their mistress held Erza to her to see if she was alive. She was and Eileen grabbed a couple of spare blankets and covered Erza in them. She had to take the life jacket off first then she put the blankets on Erza.

'She's way too cold for just these blankets.'

Eileen then held Erza to her and had her cloak to cover both her and Erza.

After adjusting Erza to be given some warmth Erza relaxed and Eileen smiled at her.

"Good girl, just rest."

As they joined the other life boats Eileen only had her focus on the sleeping Erza. She then smiled as she stroked Erza's cheek as she slept.

'I will not let you get away this time. I will give you my word to have you under my wing as my very own daughter.'

She smiled at Erza and kissed her on the forehead,

 **AN: YES! Erza has been rescued! What will happen when she wakes up? Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	6. Saved

After another hour a rescue ship came and gathered everyone that were in the life boats.

Eileen and her servants were escorted to first class. Eileen carried Erza in her arms and had refused for anyone to take Erza from her.

When they arrived to a spare first class room Eileen laid Erza on the bed. She didn't like the idea of Erza being in cold wet clothes but at the same time it was clear that Erza didn't have any spare clothes. Eileen then had her servants to leave the room as she began to strip Erza from her wet clothing.

After doing so She took off her cloak and put it on Erza. She smiled at the sleeping Erza then caressed her cheek.

"You're safe with me now, my dear Erza." She leaned over and kissed Erze on the temple of her head.

She then sat down on the bed and placed Erza's head on her lap.

"Sleep well; I will be here when you wake up."

She placed her hand on Erza's back.

It roughly noon when Erza woke up.

Erza was expecting to find herself outside on the boat deck and laying on the bench instead to her confusion she found herself laying in a large bed.

Erza blinked a couple of times but looked down to see that she wasn't wearing any clothes but rather a black cloak. She wondered when the cloak was put on her. She then tried to sit up but something was keeping her down. She looked to see what it was only to see a hand on her back.

The hand wasn't hers then she lifted her head to see Eileen smiling warmly at her.

"After noon, Erza. You had me a little concerned."

Erza sat up then Eileen stroked her head and Erza looked at her.

"Where am I?"

Eileen wasn't sure how to tell Erza.

"You're in the first class of a different ship."

Erza blinked.

"A different ship? Why?"

Eileen just looked at her.

"You don't remember? The other ship, Christina sank. A torpedo hit it."

Erza lowered her head.

"But how did you get me? I didn't go with you when you made that offer to me."

Eileen just looked at Erza then smiled.

"I found you after the Christina ship sank. The screams were no more and you just happened to be far from the other passengers that had froze. You were laying on a door but you were barely alive when called out for help."

Eileen watched as Erza began to remember everything. Erza had laid back down and curled into a ball as she recalled nearly drowning both inside and outside the Christina ship. She remembered how freezing the water was and how she felt the painfully cold water. The worst part of it all was how she somehow figured that all those who had made it to the life boats without having to fight the workers didn't even bother helping them which brought a few questions to mind.

"Lady?"

Eileen looked at her.

"Yes Erza?"

"How many people were saved from the water?"

"Just the water or the life boats included?"

"Just the water."

Eileen's eyes softened as she thought about it.

While Erza was sleeping Heine had told her the number exactly then Eileen placed a hand on Erza's back.

"Including you, there were only 9 that were saved from the water."

Erza's eyes widened in horror when she heard that. Out of 1,200 lives that were still on the sinking ship, only 9 were saved from the water.

Erza then had tears forming and Eileen pulled Erza into a strong embrace.

"There, there my dear Erza. You don't have to worry. You're safe with me. I will keep you safe as if you were my own daughter. I told you that myself didn't I?"

Erza buried her face into Eileen's neck and Eileen rubbed Erza's head and back to calm her.

She felt Erza hold onto her with one hand while she wrapped an arm around Eileen's neck. It seemed that all Erza wanted was to be held by someone.

That evening Eileen stayed with the distraught Erza and would at least have Erza to eat dinner. She spoon fed Erza since Erza wasn't able to eat on her own. Along with that Erza didn't have anything else to wear so having her to leave the room for anything was out of the question.

After a couple of days Erza was laying on the bed. For her the bed was comfy but as for Eileen she merely just laid in the bed. She would pull the covered up to cover Erza to keep her warm since it wasn't going to be a shock to her if Erza were to become scared if she got too could again.

Eileen smiled to herself as she laid in the bed with Erza and wrapped an arm around Erza to hold her close.

"Don't fret, my dear. When this ship arrives to our destination we will be going to our new home."

Erza looked at her.

"New home?"

"Yes. It's a mansion and there is a garden for you to pick fruit from."

"Really? Which ones?"

Eileen smiled and used her other hand to caress Erza's cheek as Erza looked up at her.

"In the garden I have strawberries, red grapes and cherries."

Erza smiled then Eileen leaned closer so their foreheads were touching.

"We'll be home soon, Erza. I assure you."

Erza smiled but then was a little hesitant which Eileen noticed.

"What is the matter, Erza?"

"What should I call you?"

Eileen just looked at her.

"You may call me whatever you like, as long as you are comfortable with it."

Erza nodded then closed her eyes to sleep. Eileen just looked at her then looked away.

'I guess requesting you to call me anything that means 'mother' would be a problem for you. I guess I was getting excited. I do hope that someday you will call me such a title.'

With that Eileen hugged Erza closer to her then went to sleep.

 **AN: Hello! Thank you for reading and I will update the story reall soon!**


	7. Afraid

After a couple of days the rescue ship arrived to the destination. It was early morning and Eileen looked at the sleeping Erza that was snuggled up to her. Eileen smiled as she leaned over and kissed Erza's forehead then she got out of the bed.

She left out of the room only to see Neinhart coming to her.

"Milady, we arrived."

Eileen nodded.

"Alright, get a car. I don't want anyone to see Erza."

Neinhart turned then left away to do as she had ordered.

She went back into the room and went to the bed. Erza looked so cute as she slept and Eileen smiled as she rubbed Erza's head.

Eileen gently picked Erza's up and took her out of the room. True this wasn't the first time she carried Erza but this time she noticed how light Erza was.

'She was an orphan when I met her but she shouldn't be this light.'

Eileen went on walking to her car with Erza in her arms. When she got to her car she climbed in and had Erza to sit in her lap with her head on her shoulder. Eileen just liked the feeling of holding Erza to her she then rubbed Erza's back as Neinhart drove them home.

When they arrived to a far place Erza woke up. Eileen smiled as she held Erza to her.

"Your body is still recovering from everything, so I'll carry you."

Eileen carried Erza in her arms and they entered into a large mansion.

When they got inside Eileen took Erza to her bedroom. After getting there she laid Erza on the bed. Erza looked up at her and Eileen sat on the side of the bed and smiled at her.

"It's going to be alright, my dear Erza."

Erza scooted herself closer and placed her head on Eileen's lap. Eileen then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Brandish, this is Lady Eileen."

"Lady Eileen, what can I help you with?"

"I need you to come to my home tomorrow at noon. I want you to take measurements and make clothes, no matter the price."

"This is new. Yes ma'am I will see you tomorrow."

With that the call was over and Eileen looked at Erza who was just using her as a pillow then spoke.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes ma'am."

Erze turned to have her head facing Eileen's stomach then held onto her. Eileen couldn't help but smile at Erza then she rubbed Erza's back.

 **The next day**

Erza and Eileen were in a spare room with Brandish who had brought dresses. When Brandish first saw Erza she glomped her but quickly backed off when she felt a death glare piercing her back. As she was getting her measurements.

Brandish also had an assistant with her that was a male named Marin.

Eileen watched as Erza was getting her measurements from both of these people but something was off. Eileen noticed that Marin seemed to be looking at Erza in a certain way. A way that she didn't like to see.

Marin smiled as he cheered for Erza.

"My, you pass with flying colors just for being so cute!"

Brandish nervously glanced at Eileen only to see that Eileen was quietly reaching for a knife then Brandish kicked Marin away from Erza.

"Alright! Now that we have all the measurements that we need. I will bring the garments tomorrow."

She dragged Marin behind her and a confused Erza looked at Eileen.

"Lady Eileen, is something wrong?"

Eileen looked at Erza then put the knife down. When Erza saw the knife she took a step back causing Eileen to raise a brow in question.

"Erza, come here."

After seeing the knife there was no way Erza was going anywhere near Eileen so she ran out of the room. Eileen wondered what for then she went after Erza only to see Erza hiding behind Heine who was confused then looked at Eileen only to become a little nervous.

"Lady Erza, what's wrong?"

"Lady Eileen had a knife."

Heine just looked at Erza then Juliet came and hugged Erza.

"Lady Eileen would never hurt you. She was just being overly protective of you. If she sees something or someone who is crossing the line then she'll hunt them down."

Erza just looked at her then Juliet smiled brightly.

"Now, go to Lady Eileen."

Erza went to Eileen and they both went to the garden. As they were walking Eileen wondered why Erza was suddenly afraid of her just because she had a knife.

'Maybe I shouldn't do that again around her.'

Later on that evening before bed Eileen had Erza in the bed with her. As she held Erza close to her, she frowned a little when she felt Erza tense up.

"What's wrong Erza?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

Eileen blinked.

"Why would I kill you or even harm you?"

"You had that knife earlier and you looked kind of scary."

Eileen looked at Erza then rubbed Erza's back.

"Erza, I would never harm you. There's no need for you to be afraid of me."

She leaned closer and kissed the back of Erza's head. She looked at Erza who just layed where she was Eileen hugged her close then they both went to sleep.

 **AN: Hello thank you for reading. Sorry if this chapter seemed rather short to you but i will update soon!**


	8. Identification

A few days later Erza had gotten clothes from Brandish. When she did she noticed that Brandish was acting strange and that her assistant wasn't with her.

Erza noticed that Eileen was bother by something and went to her.

"Is something wrong, Lady Eileen?"

Eileen was sitting at her desk then she looked at Erza.

"Come, Erza."

Erza went to her and Eileen had her to sit on her lap.

"Erza dear, we're going to moving. It's dealing with my job."

Erza looked at her.

"What do you do?"

Eileen was a little nervous but smiled.

"I'm a high ranked officer. Someone with a rank like mine have more chances to move to any place. The place we'll be moving to will have me busy but I assure you that I will make time for you."

She held Erza to her and kissed her forehead. Erza giggled then Eileen looked at her.

"In the mean time I want you to learn this."

She handed erza a paper and Erza was nervous.

"What is it?"

"The place we're moving to have a lot of soldiers and they will be checking for papers to see everyone is around there."

Erza nodded then left out of the room while Eileen went back to doing paperwork.

Erza walked through the hallway then she saw Neinhart who wasn't busy with anything.

"Mr. Neinhart?"

He looked at her.

"Yes Lady Erza?"

Erza looked at him.

"Will help me with this?"

She handed him the paper and he looked at her.

"This paper is your identity for the next place going to. It is very important that you take this paper with you everywhere you go."

"Lady Eileen said I had to memorize it."

Neinhart then smiled in amusement.

"You can't read, can you?"

She shook her head then Neinhart lead her to a room and began working with her.

 **3 hours later**

Neinhart looked at Erza.

"Alright Lady Erza, say it all again."

Erza nodded and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Erza Belserion and I live in Lady Eileen's home."

Neinhart nodded.

"Good."

Erza lowered her head.

"Is that really okay? About making the change at the end?"

"Well it is for now. Since you and Lady Eileen met, you haven't called her mother yet."

Erza looked sad.

"Is that bad? Should I say what she wrote?"

Neinhart thought about it.

"Maybe later. You are still getting used to a woman that had just taken you in so I would wait until you feel that you're ready."

Just then Neinhart turned his head and froze where he stood when he saw a pissed off Eileen looking at him.

"U-Um….y-yes Milady?"

Erza looked at her but wasn't scared then Eileen spoke.

"You changed what I wrote and told Erza that it was alright."

"She wasn't sure if it was safe to call you mother."

Erza looked at Eileen only to see that Eileen looked a little hurt then she turned to leave.

"I'll deal with you later Neinhart. We leave in the morning."

Eileen left out of the room and Erza looked at Neinhart who just looked at the paper then gave it to her. Erza left out of the room but stopped when she got to a corner only to hear Eileen talking to Heine and Juliet.

"I want you two to prepare on of the rooms for Erza tonight."

"Erza-chan isn't going to sleep with you tonight?"

"No. She's old enough to have her own room. So when we arrive to our new home Erza will have her own room."

With that Eileen left to her room and Erza went to the book room. As she was in there Juliet found her and lead her to a spare bedroom.

"Juliet, is Lady Eileen mad at me?"

Juliet looked at her then Heine came into the room.

"Lady Eileen is a little hurt, what happened?"

Erza looked at them.

"She told me to learn this paper and I did but I still feel kind of nervous to call her mother."

They both understood then Heine smiled.

"Well, have you had a family before?"

Erza shook her head then Juliet looked at Heine.

"So she's been an orphan most of her life."

Heine smiled.

"Well the place you're going to next will have everyone convinced that you're Lady Eileen's daughter by looks alone."

Erza blinked.

"You really think so?"

Juliet smiled.

"Yeah. You both look almost identical. Same scarlet hair, brown eyes, your faces, everything."

Erza blushed then Heine folded her arms.

"Come Lady Erza, you must go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow."

Erza nodded then got ready for bed. After doing so she climbed into the bed and went to sleep.

At the late night hours Erza woke up from a nightmare. She looked around the room then climbed out of bed.

She ran to Eileen's room only to see that a lamp was still on.

She peeked her head in only to see that Eileen was still awake and was reading a book.

"Is something wrong, Erza?"

Erza lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I had a nightmare, may I sleep with you tonight?"

Eileen just looked at her then smirked.

"I thought teens don't have nightmares."

She then patted the spot next to her and Erza wasted no time climbing into the bed next to Eileen. She then leaned on Eileen who just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Lady Eileen. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier."

"It's alright Erza, I understand why you did."

She then leaned closer and kissed Erza's forehead.

"When we do get to our new home you will have to sleep in your own room because I will be very busy with my job."

"Okay."

Not long after that Erza was fast asleep and was holding onto Eileen as she did so. Eileen just looked at Erza then she smiled warmly at her.

"Sleep well, Erza."

Eileen put the book down and went to sleep. Before she was fully asleep she felt Erza moving in her sleep. She looked down to see that Erza had grabbed her arm and wrapped it around her. Eileen smiled then brought Erza closer to her as they both slept.

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed and I will update soon! Thank you for reading!**


	9. New

A couple days later Eileen and Erza had moved to their new home. When they arrived Erza noticed that there were soldiers that had the Wizard Hunter crest on their uniforms. It concerned her and she looked at Eileen who was reading a book.

"Lady Eileen?"

Eileen looked at her.

"Yes, my dear?"

"How come there are Wizard Hunter soldiers here?"

Eileen smiled.

"Don't fret, Erza. They won't harm you. These soldiers were given orders to leave everyone who lives in the area we're going to alone. When we get to our new home I will give you the rules then."

Erza nodded then Eileen put her book away.

"Come here."

Erza went to her and Eileen caressed her cheek and smiled.

"You don't have to worry, Erza. We're safe here. Those Wizard Hunter soldiers aren't going to come for us."

Erza nodded but was still uncertain on what to feel. Eileen noticed it then she placed a hand on the back of her head and placed Erza's head on her lap.

"Just use me as a pillow or a teddy bear, there's no need to be scared."

Not long after they, they arrived to their new home and went inside. The house was rather large and Erza followed Eileen around.

"Alright Erza, let's go over the rules."

They sat in the office and Eileen spoke.

"First rule is very important. Always have your identification papers with you. If you want to go outside, stay within the gate. If you want to go to the town ask Neinhart, Juliet or Heine to go with you. I don't want you going alone."

"Yes ma'am."

Eileen nodded them Erza looked at her.

"What about you?"

Eileen looked at her.

"I'll be at work most of the time so you won't really see me as much."

Erza lowered her head then Eileen smiled at her.

"Come; let's get you to your new room."

Erza blinked.

"My room?"

"Yes. You're old enough to have your own room and since my new job is going to keep me away for so long you may as well have your own room."

Erza lowered her head is sadness.

'I hate sleeping alone.'

They spent the rest of the day settling into their new home.

 **The next day**

At breakfast Eileen only had a cup tea and a dragon plum. Erza was eating French toast sticks then Neinhart came to them.

"Lady Eileen, the car is here for you."

Eileen set her cup down then stood up.

"Alright, Neinhart. Walk me out."

"Yes ma'am."

Eileen went to Erza and hugged her.

"Be a good girl."

She kissed Erza on the forehead then turned to leave.

When Eileen and Neinhart got outside Eileen put her cloak on then looked at Neinhart.

"Watch Erza today. I don't care what you do but she cannot know about my job, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Eileen got into the car and the car drove off. Neinhart wondered what would be a good thing to do while he watched Erza for the day.

He went back into the house and saw Erza doing the dishes. When she was done she looked at him.

"Mr. Neinhart, what are we going to do today?"

Neinhart got an idea.

"Well, Lady Eileen said that we could go to the town, so let's go."

Erza smiled then they left out of the house.

As they were riding to the town Erza noticed a large dark cloud of smoke then looked at Neinhart.

"Mr. Neinhart, what is that?"

He noticed the cloud of smoke and was a little concerned.

"Oh that's just a bomb fire. Nothing to worry about, Lady Erza."

Erza just looked back at the fire.

'I don't know.'

Later on that day Erza and Neinhart returned with food that they had had gotten from the town. Heine and Juliet helped out with putting the food away and Erza went to the office with little hope of seeing Eileen there. When she got there she saw that it was empty then left to her room.

As she laid on her bed she wondered why she didn't see any other children when she and Neinhart went to the town. She saw that the town was fairly packed but she didn't see any other children.

'Maybe I could explore tomorrow.'

She soon smiled and went to sleep after that.

 **Late night hours**

Eileen returned home and went upstairs. She soon saw Heine still awake then went to her.

"Heine, where is Erza?"

Heine was nervous.

"She was sleeping but not long ago I went to check on her again but I found her sleeping in your room instead."

Eileen nodded then they both went to Eileen's room to see a sleeping erza in there. Eileen then had Heine to come to the living room with her.

"Yes Lady Eileen?"

"Erza has to stay in the house."

"No school for her?"

Eileen shook her head.

"No. The school here is a type of school that will do a full background check. If someone were to find out that she is a wizard and was on the Christina ship they will have her sent away."

"So what do you want done with Lady Erza?"

"I want you three to home school her. She can't know the truth about this place or anything. One of the last things I need is for her to show up at my job."

Heine nodded.

"I understand."

With that Eileen went upstairs and went to her room. She climbed into the bed and to her surprise she saw that Erza looked like she had been crying in her sleep. Eileen's eyes softened then she brought an arm around Erza and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're safe with me, Erza."

With that Eileen was fast asleep with the now soothed Erza in her arms.

 **AN: There is another chapter complete! Thank you for reading and I will update soon! What is Eileen's job and why doesn't she want Erza to know about it?**


	10. Secrets

Two months later Eileen woke up and got ready for work. When she was done she saw that Erza had woken up.

"Did you sleep well, Erza?"

Erza got off the bed and ran to her to hug her. Eileen was surprised then she placed a hand on her head.

"Is something the matter, Erza?"

"…."

"I have to go to work."

Erza looked at her.

"Can't you stay for breakfast?"

Eileen blinked.

"I'm afraid I can't. I did tell you that I would hardly be home."

With that Erza let her go and Eileen went to the car that was going to take her to work. Erza watched from her window to which way the car was going. However, she lost track of the car because of all the trees then Erza left to her room and got ready for the day.

After doing so she went downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the table to have breakfast.

As she was eating she saw Juliet coming to her.

"Good morning, Lady Erza."

"Good morning."

"What do you want to do today?"

Erza looked at her.

"Can we go exploring?"

"Yes we can."

After breakfast they both went outside and began their games. The yard was large but Erza wanted to know what kind of place Eileen worked at so then she went to the back yard and saw a shed. Juliet followed her and they were both looking in the shed.

"Perfect, there's rope and a tire for you to make a swing."

Erza looked at Juliet.

"Ms. Juliet?"

"Yes Lady Erza?"

"What kind of job does Lady Eileen do?"

Juliet was a little concerned about what to say. She remembered Heine telling her not to tell Erza certain things so she answered.

"Well, Lady Eileen is a high ranked officer. In fact even the Wizard Hunters are afraid to go anywhere near her."

Erza blinked.

"Really? Lady Eileen is that scary?"

"Yep. In fact the world calls her the Scarlet Despair."

Erza smiled.

"So cool."

'I wonder if I could be like her when I'm older.'

Erza then left out of the shed while Juliet went on looking for more things. She managed to sneak out of the yard through the filed that was surrounded by bushes and trees. As she was exploring everything she spotted a large wired fence. The sight of the fence alone reminded her of the slavery she had to endure.

Erza took a step back but she noticed something. There was something blue so then she went ahead to see what it was.

When she was close enough she saw that it was a boy with blue hair. The boy was hugging his knees and had his head down.

"Hello there."

The boy's head shot up and Erza looked at him.

"I'm Erza, what's your name?"

The boy was quiet at first but he answered.

"My name is Jellal."

"What are you doing over there?"

Jellal lowered his gaze.

"I'm a prisoner here. I came out here because I hate watching others getting hurt."

Erza's eyes saddened as she remembered that feeling then she looked at Jellal who spoke again.

"Um, do you have any food on you?"

Erza nodded then looked into her bag. She pulled out a snack and gave it to him. She smiled as she watched him eat it.

"You must have been very hungry."

"They don't feed us much."

Erza nodded then an idea came to mind.

"Jellal, want to be friends with me?"

He blinked.

"Be friends? How? I can't leave this place."

Erza smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll come to you. I don't really have anyone my age to talk to."

Erza then pulled out a pair of binoculars and spotted the car that she watched Eileen leave in that morning.

"I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring you something to eat."

Jellal just watched as she left then he blushed.

"Such pretty red hair."

Erza snuck into the backyard and saw Juliet coming out of the shed.

"Lady Erza? Where were you?"

"I saw something outside the gate and followed it but I lost it and came back."

Juliet nodded then lead her to the swing then whispered.

"Get on the swing. Lady Eileen is coming from work early. "

"May I greet her?"

Juliet thought about it?"

"I don't know. You can try."

Not long after that they both went to the front yard to see Eileen coming. Erza ran to her to greet her.

"Welcome back."

Eileen looked at her then rubbed her head.

"Thank you, Erza."

She then crouched to Erza's height and caressed her cheek.

"Let's go inside. I have to get ready for something."

They went inside to Eileen's office. When they got there Eileen looked at Erza then spoke.

"I'm going to have a meeting tonight so whatever it is you want, you will have to go to Neinhart, Juliet or Heine, understand?"

Erza nodded then Eileen stood up.

"Good girl."

She went to Erza and kissed her forehead.

 **That evening**

Eileen was having dinner with her co-workers. They were all having a meeting and Eileen looked at one of her comrades, Dimaria who smiled as she looked at another member named Jacob.

"So Jacob, how many wizard brats to trick into hard labor?"

Jacob smirked.

"I started with the orphanages first, since I knew for a fact that no one would help them. Both of the main cities of Fiore have been taken care of."

Dimaria giggled then another member, Ajeel raised a glass.

"Now we're going to wipe out all those worthless wizards of the center and north of Fiore."

He looked at Wahl who was smiling.

"The news was big on the Torpedo of mine right. I took that Christina ship down with only two of them and that large ship sunk in less than 2 hours."

Another member, Invel looked at everyone.

"The only reason why that was attacked by you is because someone from the Tartaros group mentioned that there was a Resistance group that had freed whoever was still in the frozen train then had them to board the Christina."

Wahl smirked.

"But the ship is no more. Whoever was a wizard that survived were put back into slavery."

Dimaria smiled at Eileen.

"And this major force labor is being run by Lady Eileen herself. So Lady Eileen, how many of those pathetic wizards to you get to kill every day?"

Eileen wasn't looking at them as she ate.

"A lot. I'm not called the Scarlet Despair for nothing."

Jacob smirked.

"Well said."

Sitting at the top of the stair was Erza. She had a hand over her mouth and left back to her room silently.

'This whole time, she knew that they sunk Christina and she won't let me go anywhere. Just who is she?'

Not long after that Erza fell asleep.

Later on that night after dinner and the meeting Eileen went to her room. She almost expected to find Erza there but didn't see her. She then went to Erza's room and smiled when she saw Erza sleeping. Eileen leaned over and kissed Erza on the temple of her forehead.

Eileen smiled as she rubbed Erza's back.

"You're safe with me, my dear Erza."

Just then Erza spoke in her sleep.

"….Mom….."

Eileen's eyes widen then she smiled as she picked Erza up and carried her to her room. She laid on the bed and held Erza to her.

"Sleep well, my daughter."

 **Another chapter is completed. What is going to happen now that Erza knows the connection between Eileen and the Wizard Hunters? Is she going to stay with Eileen or reject her? Thank you for reading!**


	11. Warning

The next day Eileen woke up. She frowned slightly when she saw that Erza wasn't in the bed with her.

"Erza?"

Eileen left out of her room and went to Erza's room. She went to the bed and saw that Erza was sleeping in there then she sat on the side and placed her hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Erza dear?"

Erza opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?"

Eileen smiled at the sleepy Erza.

"I'm off to work, be a good girl okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Eileen smiled then leaned over to kiss Erza on the forehead then she left back to her room to get ready for work.

Later on that day Erza managed to sneak out of the house and yard to meet with Jellal. She remembered to bring a snack with her for him to eat.

When she arrived she was happy to see that Jellal was sitting where she saw him last. Away from others.

"Hey Jellal."

Jellal looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Erza."

She sat on the other side of the fence and then handed him the snack. After doing so he began to eat then he looked at her.

"So what's new with you?"

Erza looked away.

"Nothing much."

"Where do you live? I didn't know there were families around here."

Erza smiled at him.

"There are, there's also a town that's close to the house I live in."

"Who looks after you?"

Erza was hesitant but she didn't show it.

"My foster mother."

Jellal blinked.

"Your foster mother? Where is she right now if you're here?"

Erza's smile brightened.

"She's a high ranked officer. She's known as the Scarlet Despair."

Erza's smile fell when she saw Jellal's eyes widen in shock.

"That witch is your foster mother?"

Erza blinked.

"What do you by that?"

"Erza, the Scarlet Despair is the same woman who is in charge of this force labor territory. She also kills those who can't work anymore."

Erza didn't want to believe it.

"It can't be true. My mother isn't a killer."

Jellal just looked at Erza with softened eyes as he slightly regretted telling Erza that.

"I don't know whether to feel sad or happy for you. Happy that your 'mother' didn't tell up front that she's a killer and is a high ranked member of the Wizard Hunters or feel sad that your 'mother' lied to you for as long as you've known her."

Erza lowered her head then Jellal spoke.

"I'm sorry, Erza. It's just that she kills everyone who either can't work or tries to leave this place."

Erza looked at him.

"Is she really a killer like you say she is?"

Jellal nodded then Erza got to her feet.

"I'm going home."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Erza looked at him.

"I don't know."

With that Erza left to head home. When she got there she was relieved that no one saw her. She went into Eileen's office and began to look through the drawers. Her eyes soon landed on a folder and she opened it up. To her shock it was a list of names of all who were on the train, the force labor that was once was a prisoner of and all the third class passengers on the ship of Christina.

Erza went on looking ahead then her eyes spotted her name in a inner folder and she opened it.

 **Name: Erza**

 **Age: 13**

 **Reason for arrest: Wizard**

 **Occupation: Orphan in the Magnolia Wizard Orphanage**

 **Features: Scarlet hair and Brown eyes**

Erza was scared.

"She knows that I was an orphan?"

"Erza?"

Erza's head shot to the door only to see Eileen standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in my office?"

Eileen walked in then she saw that Erza was looking at her records then spoke.

"Erza?"

Erza backed away nervously then Eileen was concerned.

"Erza sweetie, what's wrong?"

"What kind of list is that? I saw my name on there a few times?"

Eileen just looked at Erza then she sat on the chair and pulled the paper out that was Erza's first record from the orphanage.

"One of my jobs as a high ranked officer is to keep track of everyone."

"But these people are all wizards."

"It's a list for the wizards yes, both alive and dead. I keep them separated."

Erza looked away then Eileen smiled at her.

"Here."

Erza looked at her only to see that Eileen was holding a cute stuffed animal. Erza blushed at how cute it was then Eileen pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Erza. No matter what, I won't let any harm come to you."

Erza looked at her then Eileen smiled as she stroked Erza's cheek.

"Tell you what dear, how about I give you a tour of my job tomorrow?"

Erza blinked.

"Really?"

Eileen nodded.

"Yes. I feel that it's safe enough for you to visit."

Erza nodded then Eileen smiled at her and stood up.

"Come on let's have dinner and get ready for bed."

Erza nodded then they left to the dining room.

That night as they were in bed Erza couldn't help but think about everything that Jellal had told her about.

'It can't be true.'

Erza then felt Eileen tighten her embrace on Erza.

"Good night, Erza."

"Goodnight, Mother."

Eileen blinked then smiled and kissed Erza on the back of her head.

Not long after that Erza and Eileen were fast asleep.

 **AN: Alright! Erza has finally called Eileen Mother and now she will finally visit Eileen's job! How will that go for Erza?**


	12. Truth

The next morning Erza woke up early and got ready for the day. She quietly went down to the kitchen and made two lunches. One for her and the other for Eileen.

As she was making the lunches Erza was in deep thought.

'This will be my only chance to know what kind of person my mother really is. I just hope it's not all true.'

With Eileen she had woken up and got ready. As she was getting ready she was a little nervous.

'I just hope nothing happens while Erza is with me. I can handle meetings but if anything else happens, that would be a problem.'

After getting ready Eileen walked to the kitchen and saw Erza dressed and ready. She smiled and went to Erza then rubbed her head.

"Are you ready?"

Erza nodded then they both went to the car that was going to take them to work.

When they arrived to Eileen's job Erza saw that it was a large building then she followed Eileen inside.

Erza held Eileen's hand as they walked inside the building then Eileen spoke.

"Erza, this place is the Head Quarters. Here all records and meetings are made here. I'm the boss of this building and a few others but this is the main one I have to be in."

Erza nodded then they went on walking through the hallway then they arrived to Eileen's office. The office was huge and Erza went to look out the window to look outside.

Eileen smiled then sat at her desk.

"Not really anyone is here yet but I want you to stay in the office unless I say you can go somewhere else."

Erza looked at her then nodded.

"Good girl, come."

They both went to another part of the large building and they entered into a room that had what Erza that were little house models.

Mother, what are these?"

Eileen looked at the small models then smiled.

"These models are factories that are located everywhere in this land."

Erza looked at her.

"Which one are we in?"

Eileen looked at the models then pointed to the furthest one. Erza went to it and Erza noticed that this model had a connecting piece to it that lead to a fenced area. Erza was careful not to mention their home being close to it but she looked at Eileen who came to her.

"Come Erza, let's head back to the office."

Erza nodded then they both left out of the room. Erza stopped when she saw Eileen stop. They both saw Wahl and Dimaria coming to them.

"Morning Lady Eileen. Who's the cutie?"

Erza hid behind Eileen who smiled at her.

"This is Erza."

Eileen placed a hand on Erza's head then Wahl smiled.

"Another meeting has been called."

Eileen nodded.

"I'm coming."

Eileen held Erza's hand and led her back to the office. When they got back to the office Eileen set Erza in the chair and gave her paper to either to draw or write on.

"I'm going to my meeting, wait here."

Erza nodded then Eileen left.

At the meeting.

Eileen looked at Dimaria.

"So what happened now?"

Wahl smirked.

"Some sort of up rise that came along in one of the force labors of Tartaros. Those lower soldiers were too weak to handle the prisoners."

Dimaria nodded then handed Eileen a paper.

"Master Zeref wants the major force labors to do selections more. No more force labor, now there will be death marches and massacres."

Wahl snickered.

"Those wizards will be walking into their own graves now."

Eileen nodded.

"When will this be confirmed?"

"He said this phase will begin next week."

Eileen nodded then she stood.

"Well then let's go to our next stop. I will get Erza."

Eileen left out of the meeting and went to her office only to see Erza leaning her head on the desk. She could understand why then she lead Erza outside with the others to the car and the car took them to their next stop.

When they arrived to the next stop Erza saw that it was the fenced place then Erza felt Eileen place a hand on the back of her head and brought her head down to lay her head on her lap.

Erza looked up at her then Eileen smiled warmly at her. Erza relaxed then closed her eyes as Eileen rubbed her back.

They were in another office and Erza looked up at Eileen.

"Mother?"

"Yes Erza?"

What is this place?"

"It's a factory."

Erza looked down at her stuffed animal that Eileen gave her the day before.

"Like a toy factory?"

Eileen nodded.

"That too. The people that you see outside build all sorts of things like toys, buildings, some even make jewelry."

Erza looked up at her.

"Will you show me?"

Eileen smiled.

"We'll see. I have to update the records again. Don't go outside, Erza."

With that she was gone and Erza looked outside and to her excitement she saw that Jellal had poked his head from around a near corner and motioned here to come to him. Erza made sure the coast was clear then ran outside quietly.

When she got to Jellal they both went into a shack so that Erza wouldn't be seen.

After that Erza opened the lunch.

"I hope you like it."

Jellal smiled and took a bite. He was so happy to eat something that was homemade and not from the force labor.

"So good."

His smile dropped when he noticed the stuffed animal that Erza was holding.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that?"

Erza smiled.

"My mother gave it to me yesterday."

"From where?"

"She said here."

Jellal's eyes widen.

"What else did she tell you?"

"She told me that this place is a factory where they make toys, buildings and jewelry."

Jellal frowned after he swallowed the last of the lunch. Erza noticed the frown and was concerned.

"What's wrong Jellal?"

He looked at her.

"She lied to you again."

Erza blinked.

"How?"

"Come with me."

Erza followed him to another large shack and this one had people working. Erza saw woman taking clothes out suitcases and putting all sorts of jewelry into baskets. She saw the men putting all sorts of things like photos, stuffed toys and clothes away into piles.

"This stuff belongs to everyone who arrived here. All this stuff you see is what is left of them."

Erza turn the stuffed animal she was holding so that she was looking at its foot. Her eyes widened when she saw two letters on the foot.

 **L. H.**

The stuffed animal had already been owned but no the owner was dead.

Erza looked at Jellal and was about to say something but they all heard a clarion call being made. Everyone went outside and Jellal had Erza to stand behind him so that no one would see her in the middle of the crowd.

To Jellal's concern he saw that standing before everyone was a group of men that looked like they have all taken a beating from the Wizard Hunters. For Erza she saw them as well but her eyes quickly landed on Eileen who was holding a large machine gun.

She walked across as she spoke to the large crowd.

"Do you all see these 13 men? They all tried to make a run for it but just so you all know, I want to make myself clear. This place is in the middle of nowhere."

Eileen then looked at the men that were still going to made examples of she spoke.

"I know for a fact that no one wants to die alone or at all so I will give you the honor of choosing someone to be your partner in death. If you don't, I will select 39 to join you. The choice is yours."

Erza couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to say something but Jellal held her hand to keep her from making a sound. She watched as the 13 men selected 13 others to join them then Eileen spoke.

"Let this be a warning to every single one of you. Don't try to run away. If I catch any looking away or have their eyes closed they will be joining these men that are going to die today."

After that was said she and Wahl got their guns and began shooting.

Erza was in horror shock as everything from her slavery came to her but she remained silent until it was all over.

When it was over Eileen looked at the rest of the prisoners.

"Go back to doing your jobs."

Everyone left, Eileen, Wahl and Dimaria picked up their guns and went to put them away. Erza used that moment to run away back into the office that Eileen left her alone in. When she got inside she sat in a corner and hugged her knees to her chest.

'Jellal you were right, that woman is a killer.'

Just then the door opened and Eileen looked in the room.

"Erza?"

She went further into the room and saw Erza sitting in a corner.

Eileen went to her and reached out to touch her head. Erza flinched when she felt Eileen's hand touch her.

"Erza? What's wrong?"

"I heard gun shots nearby."

Eileen pulled Erza close to her and stroked her head to sooth her.

"It's okay sweetie. There are some soldiers who would do target practice near the factory."

Erza frowned at the lie but didn't say anything then she felt Eileen rise to her feet while she still held her.

"Come on, let's go home."

Erza nodded then Eileen carried her to the car.

 **AN: Alright! I am done with this chapter! Erza finally knows the truth about Eileen! What will she do next? Thank you for reading!**


	13. Apologies

When Eileen and Erza got home it was late afternoon. Erza hadn't spoken since they left the office and Eileen was starting to show concern about it.

"Erza dear?"

"…."

Eileen figured that Erza was still bothered by the gun shots so then she placed a hand on Erza's head only to feel Erza tense up then she pulled her hand back.

Eileen then turned to leave to her office.

"At least have something to eat before you go to bed, Erza."

Erza ran up to her room.

When she got there she sat in a corner hugging her knees to her chest.

'It's true, it's all true. That woman is a killer. She's part of the Wizard Hunters.'

Eileen was in her office then she looked into Erza's record.

Her eyes softened as she read that Erza was an orphan from childbirth and was taken by the Wizard Hunters.

"So gun shots only reminded her of what happened before we met. She had no one to comfort."

Eileen then left out of her office and went to the kitchen. To her surprise she saw a strawberry cheesecake that had had been brought from the town. She smiled as she remembered how much Erza loved sweets but strawberry cheesecake was at the top of the list.

"Maybe a slice of cake will cheer her up."

Eileen cut a slice and went to Erza's room. When she got there she saw Erza sitting in a corner hugging her knees. Eileen went to her and sat next to Erza.

"Erza?"

Erza looked at her and saw the cake. It was a surprise to Eileen that Erza didn't react to wanting the cake since she lowered her head on her knees.

Eileen then took the fork and took a piece.

"Erza."

Erza didn't move then Eileen put the small plate on the bed then looked at Erza.

"Erza, what is the matter? You can tell me."

Erza looked up at her and to Eileen's shock she saw that Erza was angry and had tears streaming down her face.

"Erza?"

"Are you part of the Wizard Hunters?"

"…."

"Are you?"

Eileen looked away.

"Yes I am. I'm the second commander of the Wizard Hunters first unit, Spriggan 12."

Erza's eyes widened.

"You are? But Wizard Hunters have been killing wizards."

"Yes we have been killing off all the wizards in Fiore."

"What about all those people on the ship Christina, were you a part of that as well?"

Eileen closed her eyes.

"Yes. I also knew that the group of prisoners that were on that train that froze was freed by the resistance. I was ordered to capture them and sink the ship Christina."

Erza scooted back away from Eileen who looked at her.

"Erza?"

Erza was scared at this point.

"You knew that I was a wizard this whole time?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill me like you did to those men?"

Eileen's eyes widen.

"Pardon?"

"I saw you kill those men, just because they wanted to get away from that labor."

Eileen just looked at her.

"So you saw me kill them."

"Not just them, you even said that you would kill more if they didn't choose a partner."

"Erza…."

"Are you going to kill me too?"

Eileen didn't answer then left out of the room. Erza wasn't sure what to think now. All she knew was that she was terrified and that she needed to find a way to get out of the house and fast.

With Eileen she was in her room and laid on her bed. She was distraught and didn't know what to do. Now Erza knows who she truly was and what she could do. Erza knows now that she's part of the very group of people that are taking the lives of innocent wizards. She wanted to assure Erza that she was safe but now that Erza knows the truth about her there was no way Erza would accept her.

Just then Heine and Juliet walked into the room.

"Lady Eileen?"

Eileen didn't look at them then Juliet got an idea.

"I know what will cheer you up!"

Juliet ran out of the room and both of them heard her in the hallway.

"Oh Erza, Lady Eileen wants to see you!"

Heine was annoyed but looked at Eileen.

"Lady Eileen?"

Eileen spoke.

"Erza's afraid of me but this time she knows who I truly am. A killer."

Heine just looked at her then soon Heard Juliet in the hallway again.

"Come on, Erza! Come on out!"

Heine poked her head out of the room to yell at Juliet.

"Juliet! I will shoot you in the face!"

"You mean in the head?"

"No, in the face!"

Eileen on the other hand just laid on her bed. Any other day she would have found that threat amusing but at the moment it only seemed to make her feel even worse.

That night Eileen went to check on Erza and found Erza sleeping in her room. She saw that the cake had been eaten and she saw the stuffed animal she had given Erza on a chair next to the bed. Erza was sleeping and Eileen went to sit on the side of the bed. When she got on the side of the bed she leaned over and kissed Erza on the temple of her head.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you. If you can, will you forgive me."

She stroked Erza's cheek then left out of the room. After she closed the door Erza opened her eyes.

'I can't stay here.'

 **AN: Alright! Chapter completed! What does Erza plan to do? Is she ever going to forgive Eileen? Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	14. Changing

Erza woke up early the very next morning. She looked out of the window to see that it was still dark then she got dressed. After doing so she went downstairs to the kitchen and began to make a couple of meals, mainly sandwiches. After making a enough to feed a family she got a few water bottles and put in the bag with the sandwiches.

When she was done Erza went upstairs and checked to see if Eileen was still asleep. To her relief she was then Erza lowered her head as she turned to leave.

She froze in her tracks when she saw Neinhart downstairs.

"Lady Erza?"

"…."

"Where are you off to this early?"

Erza lowered her head.

"I don't belong here."

He raised a brow.

"Sure you do. Lady Eileen holds you dear to her."

She looked at him.

"If she does, then why did she lie to me?"

"Lie to you?"

Erza blinked.

"You knew that she was a member of the first unit of the Wizard Hunters, Spriggan 12, right?"

"We both are but she's the second strongest."

Erza looked away.

"Why did she spare me? She knew I was a wizard this whole time but she…."

"It's not my place to-"

He didn't finish because Erza had thrown a vase at him and it knocked him out.

She left out of the house and ran to the fence area. Along the way she had went to the shed to get a shovel.

When she got to the fenced area she was happy to see that no Wizard Hunter soldier was walking around.

She then began to dug a large hole under the wired gate. After doing so she crawled under it and ran into the force labor area. She ran into one of the shacks only to see Jellal right at the door sleeping. She kneeled down and shook him gently to wake him up.

"Erza? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out."

"How?"

"Come on."

They both ran out of the shack and Jellal saw the large hole in the ground.

"You snuck out of your house?"

Erza looked away with sad eyes.

"It's not my house."

He nodded then they both went under the fence and ran off.

"Let's go through the town, it's not too far from here. There's a train that passes to the next city and we'll be safe."

Jellal nodded and they both went to the town.

 **Later on that morning**

Eileen woke up to get ready for work. After getting ready she went to check on Erza and to her shock Erza wasn't in the room.

"Erza?"

Eileen went to the kitchen and outside. She turned her head only to see that the shed in the backyard was opened, which lead to the force labor.

'Oh no!'

Eileen ran to the front of the house to the car.

"Take me straight to the labor part!."

"Yes Ma'am."

When she got there she ran into the gated area and they had a roll call. Eileen had all the Wizard Hunters to check the shacks but there was no sign of Erza. Eileen then looked behind her only to see a shovel on the ground and a large hole for anyone to crawl out of.

Eileen, Wahl and Dimaria went to the hole and Wahl smirked.

"We haven't killed anyone today."

Eileen knelt down and her eyes narrowed when she saw scarlet hair and blue hair that had gotten caught in the fence.

"Both of you start the marches; I will go after the ones who had ran away from here."

Eileen went back to her house and went into her office.

As she was in there Heine, Juliet and Neinhart looked at her.

"Lady Eileen?'

Eileen pulled out a metal safe box and punched in the code.

Inside of the metal safe was a scarlet pistol that had a metal rose at the safety and the handle was black.

Eileen just looked at the pistol then picked it up. She loaded her pistol and Juliet spoke as she beamed at the gun.

"Wow, that's so cool. Where did you get that made?"

Eileen rose to her feet.

"The Scarlet Angel has returned."

Eileen grabbed her cloak and hat then left out of the office.

Shortly after she left the house Heine was nervous.

"Did something happen?"

Neinhart nodded.

"Lady Erza ran away."

Juliet looked at Heine.

"What is she going to do when she finds Erza?"

Neinhart had grabbed an old paper and began to tremble.

"Lady Eileen is back to her old ways. Whoever touches Erza and she finds them she will 'forgive' them."

They both looked at him and Heine raised a brow.

"Forgive?"

"That pistol she has pulled out is the same pistol she used to kill all of those she forgives."

Heine and Juliet were scared.

"She forgives them by killing them?"

"Yes. We have to find Erza before Lady Eileen does."

All three of them left out of the house.

 **With Eileen**

Eileen was riding a scarlet motorcycle that had black angel wings on the sides.

"I haven't felt this way in so long. Being the Scarlet Despair was such a cut back for me. However, I am no longer a part of the Spriggan 12 and I will 'forgive' anyone that stands between me and Erza."

 **AN: Alright! Another historic event is done and now on to the next one! What's going to happen now?! Eileen is no longer part of the Spriggan 12 and she is back to her 'old ways'. Is that bad or good for Erza?! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
